


Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Rochelle

by KQueen26



Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: Hey all!So to prep everyone for my new Hazbin Hotel series, I've decided to make up a character description for Rochelle, the Alastor and my OC Mercy.  I'm going to get the first story set up soon and I hope y'all are excited.Enjoy!
Series: KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155512
Kudos: 3





	Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Rochelle

*Full Name: Rochelle Elizabeth LaPonte-Sampson

*Species: Angel/Demon hybrid.

*Age: 18.

*Gender: Female.

*Sexuality: Pansexual.

*Personality: Kind, energetic, optimistic, smart, practical, loving, brave.

*Appearance: Tall, slender, and beautiful with khaki-colored skin like her father with a black birthmark over her right eye like her mother's. She has long red hair with white and black streaks that she usually keeps tied in a braided ponytail, deer-like ears similar to her father's and a tail. Her eyes have red sclera with green irises. She has a set of red wings which she can sprout from her back at will. Rochelle likes to dress in vintage.

*Relationships: Daughter of Alastor and Mercy and older sister of Roscoe. Goddaughter of Charlie Magne and Angel Dust. She considers the Hazbin crew as family. Best friends with Harry, Nate, and Lizzie. Love interest of Zadkiel.

*Powers and Abilities: Being an angel and demon, Rochelle has her parents' abilities. She can harness angelic energy and angel fire, and has inherited her mother's powers of invisibility, intangibility, telepathy, and telekinesis. Rochelle also can control Eldritch power and does some Voodoo, which she learned from her father. She is also fluent in French. She is an adept swordswoman and is skilled with spears.

*History: Rochelle is the eldest daughter of Alastor and Mercy. She was raised in the Hazbin Hotel and is training to be the next protector of the hotel and a Heavenly ambassador. Just entering adulthood, Rochelle is still trying to figure out her place in life. She loves working at the hotel and her "family" and is content with her life, but feels like she can do more. Her best friends are Hellhound Harry, imp Nate, and Lizzie.

Headcanon Voice: Dove Cameron or Kiernan Shipka.


End file.
